


The Happiest Moment

by CalmingRain



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: The happiest moment need not be the most luxurious thing in the world. It may be the simplest, seemingly the most insignificant things in the world. And that is so for Koumi. Amongst all the things in the world, her happiest moment may have just been the time she had spent with Judal and the time she had will continue to spend with Sinbad.An important sneak peek to Judal and Koumi's relationship~!Siomi!! (SinbadxKoumi) :3





	The Happiest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with a 1-shot of Siomi! With a little hint of JudalxKoumi but not romantically! I actually planned to post this first instead of 'Who is she?' but I overlooked my posting schedule and posted 'Who is she?' first by accident. OTL By right I wanted to post this 1-shot first so you guys can have a better idea of how Koumi is with Judal before going to the details in 'Who is she?'. Oops OTL But anyway here you go~! As for 'Who is she?' I will be uploading it in about 1-2 weeks? So stay tuned~! I hope you guys will love this 1-shot as much as I was excited about writing it! If you do like it, do kudos/comment and subscribe~!
> 
> Because of the weird posting sequence, timeline wise this 1-shot happens way after 'who is she?'! Hope that will clear out some doubts if you guys can any! ^^
> 
> The next time I post, I will update 'who is she' and 'goodbye my peaceful life' together! So stay tuned~!

‘What’s up with that kid? After all that running around and treating her to delicious foods, she is still upset. But when her brother came with just a plain old candy, she suddenly smiled and brighten up all of the sudden?’ Judal scoff in annoyance as he looks at the sibling duo walking away into the crowded marketplace.

'It’s not the taste of the food. It's the person who gives the food.' Koumi commented with a melancholic smile as she gazed at the back of the sibling duo that she helped. 

'Huh? Why do you say that?' Judal swings his hands upwards, folded them so that his hands could support his neck as he looked at the magenta princess in exasperation and continued, ‘that sound so absurd.’

'Because I was the same. Back then, when I was on the run away from the Kou Empire, food was just essential for survival. I didn't care about the taste. So, to me it was tasteless. The first time I thought something was delicious was the candy that Sinbad gave me. It was the sweetest and most delicious sweet I've ever eaten. But when I went back to the same shop Sinbad bought it from or when Ja'far gave me the same candy, it was all tasteless. Yet, there was once Sinbad gave me the same candy again and I could finally taste the deliciousness of the candy once more. That was when I knew, the reason the candy tasted so delicious was that it was Sinbad who gave it to me.'

'...'

'Don't look so sad. Sinbad was not the first person that made me felt that way. It was you, Judal-chan. Back in the Kou Empire, remember? I refuse to eat no matter what. But I only eat when you bring me food and when you eat with me. Although the food served to me was good, but most importantly, I like how it tasted when you are around.'

'...but that changed' Judal drooped his head downwards and murmured his words.

'...that's right, it changed. Now I enjoy my meals the most when Sin is around.' Koumi looks up in the sky with a melancholic expression and turned around to smile at Judal, 'but that does not mean I do not enjoy my meals with you anymore. After all, you are the first person who made me feel that way.'

'Koumi, you didn't actually forget, did you?' Judal put his hands down, stood straight and looked Koumi into the eye with a serious expression.

Koumi initially wanted to feign innocence and brush off Judal’s question. But after examining Judal’s expression, something in Koumi knew that she has to return Judal’s feelings with the same amount of seriousness that Judal had. Thus, Koumi turned 90 degrees away from Judal and faced the setting sun as she as spoke with melancholy, 'Forget? 'How can I ever forget? The dream we had that day. To escape the hell we were in. To create a world where we will be happy forever.' Koumi reminisced the past she had we Judal as she gazed into the sky. Koumi's bittersweet recollection did not last long as she turned to face the black hair male and smiled, 'but that is the past. Now, I have a King who I have decided to devote my entire life to.'

'Yeah, you are right.' Judal smiled reluctantly as he drops his head again when he heard Koumi's words.

'But Judal, you also found your special someone right? Your very own king to devote your life to and a new dream to conquer the world with. And that person is no longer me.' Koumi smiled softly but something about her smile was fused with brilliance and confidence.

Koumi's words struck Judal at his core. The black hair male clenched his fist in determination and look up at Koumi with an affirmed grin as he spoke, 'Yeah.'

Koumi examined Judal's affirmed grin and return his words with a smile, 'That's good.'

A gust of wind blew past which prompted the two to gaze upon the horizon. Many people view Koumi and Judal as star-crossed lovers. After all, they are each other's only playmate who they can open up their heart to. Even when they are separated, never once did they thought of abandoning each other despite all the urges to do so. They always seem to be able to understand each other without any words said. Even when they are now no longer each other's number 1, even when they each now have their own king who they chose to devote to, their hearts seem to still be connected, yearning to be together somehow. Although Koumi and Judal will never be lovers, they will always be the best of friends who deeply care for each other.

* * *

 

Whilst Koumi and Judal are wandering around the marketplace, a certain idiot of the seven seas is watching over the two from the 2nd storey of a restaurant with his loyal attendant.

'Sin. Wipe that stupid grin off your face. It is tactless to eavesdrop on other people's conversation.' Ja’far reprimanded his king with a stern tone while sipping his tea.

'Hey, Koumi is not other people. She is my beloved queen.' Sinbad retorted as he rests his head on one of his hand while his eyes continue to follow the silhouette of his queen.

'Yes yes, I get it. Everyone knows that. Why are you so happy?' Ja’far sighs at the sight of his king.

'She said that she enjoys her meals the most with me. How can anyone not be happy?' Sinbad replies say he smiles deliriously as he mouths his words.

'But that's so obvious. Everyone knows it.' Ja’far replied matter-of-factly.

'Eh?' Sinbad replied in confusion as he sat straight and turn his focus to the freckled male.

'Don't tell me you don't know?' Ja’far questioned as his brows narrowed and stared at his king with judging eyes.

'...'

'You are really the retard of the seven seas.’ Ja’far sighs as he shakes his head. ‘Anyone will know just by looking at Koumi. She does not eat much on a daily basis. Even the servants are constantly worried about her health. Yet she finishes everything when you are around and whatever you gave her.'

'How would I know that? Just like you said, whenever I'm with her, she finishes everything. Which is all the time.' Sinbad reasoned with his attendant and continued ‘but if what you say is true, then that just shows how much Koumi enjoys her time with me.’ Sinbad smiles blissfully as he turned back to the direction of the marketplace and continue to watch over the movement of his beloved.

'That applies to you too, Sin. You are the happiest when you are with Koumi. Looks like you are not aware of it yourself. But I won't tell you that.' Ja'far silently whispered inaudibly as he sips his tea.

Sinbad and Koumi are the happiest when they are with each other, but the person who notices this is Ja’far. Not that he will ever say it out though.


End file.
